¡Por favor, di que sí!
by Wissh
Summary: ―Sólo si ella acepta ―dijo. Quizás se trataba de la contundencia, o del ceño profundamente fruncido al decirlas, pero Ted se vio a sí mismo tomándose muy en serio sus palabras. Para él, ya no hubo consuelos…sólo la promesa de una patada en las pelotas si Victorie lo rechazaba.


_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Y mí AI es: **brbpotter**._

* * *

**¡Por favor, di que sí!**

**Wissh**

* * *

―_Sólo si ella acepta ―dijo. Quizás se trataba de la contundencia, o del ceño profundamente fruncido al decirlas, pero Ted se vio a sí mismo tomándose muy en serio sus palabras. Para él, ya no hubo consuelos…sólo la promesa de una patada en las pelotas si Victorie lo rechazaba._

* * *

Se sentía avergonzado. Y más desde que llevaba veinte minutos de pie, mordiéndose las uñas, con el peso insoportable de su propósito en el bolsillo y las rodillas temblorosas como un flan, preguntándose: en dónde demonios estaba. De algo le sonaba ese lugar. Los muros altos y de colores pálidos, los pisos pulidos de mármol, las puertas de cristal tallado y los ventanales que mostraban en todo su esplendor a un Londres a la mitad del verano. Pero, ¿dónde estaba? No "el lugar" exactamente, porque infinidad de veces estuvo ahí, en esa misma y patética posición de rodillas como galletas, mordiéndose las uñas porque ese era el peor de sus malos hábitos cuando los nervios le tocaban. No. Él sabía _dónde _estaba, lo que ignoraba –y bendito fuera Merlín si lograba descubrirlo– era _dónde _estaba ella. Y _hacía dónde_ tendría que ir para encontrarla.

Además, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo por contener sus habilidades de metamorfomago al mínimo. Algo difícil desde que los nervios le estaban aruñando tanto las entrañas.

Otro grupillo de niñas le cruzó por un lado, casi colisionando contra su trémulo y asustado cuerpo, logrando que de una vez por todas soltara su dedo masacrado. Pequeñas, diminutas desde su punto de vista, vestidas con curiosos leotardos blancos y vestiditos rosas de mallas, todas y cada una de ellas libraron una corrida de sonrisas cómplices que incrementó el grave rubor que cubría su rostro. Era el cuarto grupo en hacerlo. El primero no fue tan condescendiente, ellas sólo lo miraron como quien mira por primera vez a un hipogrifo. O como se supone que reaccionas al ver a un tipo muy alto y delgado como un tablón, en medio del pasillo, con el cabello color turquesa. Por eso huyeron despavoridas.

El calor en sus mejillas aumentó sólo lo suficiente como para que se preguntara, si el daño que podría hacer quitándose la franela muggle sería menos perjudicial que el alivio que sentiría ante semejante temperatura inhumana; pese que el ambiente no fuera precisamente la razón de la acumulación de sangre en su cara.

Suspiró. Vaya, pero qué engaño. ¿Quién fue el tonto que le aseguro que _eso_ sería fácil? Sudaba como un mortífago en un barrio de mestizos, la ropa se le pegaba en lugares que él prefería tener despejados y había olvidado las palabras que había ensayado…

De poder patearse a sí mismo, lo haría.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place le gustaba. No sólo porque las pocas fotografías que conservaba de sus padres fueran de ese lugar, ni tampoco porque fuera la casa de la persona más genial del universo…no, le gustaba por algo mucho más profundo. Y la verdad no lo entendía. Si algo tenía ese lugar era lo lúgubre que a veces podía ser, por muchos que los más pequeños de los habitantes se empeñaran en mejorar el ambiente. O por mucho que Ginny decorara los muros, repletos de retratos imposibles de quitar, con otros más amigables._

_Pero ese día en especial, Ted Lupin estaba muy lejos de "ver" esas cosas maravillosas que sólo él, y los que ahí vivían, notaban. De hecho, ocupando el sillón de orejas color salmón de Ginny, notó que aún no se había quitado la chaqueta de piel y tachuelas, la misma que ponía histérica a su abuela, siendo ese día una mañana calurosa y común de plano agosto. Estaba tan nervioso que ni de ello se había percatado. _

―_Entonces… ―empezó Harry Potter, con los brazos cruzados y recargado sobre el sofá frente a él―. Matrimonio, ¿eh? _

―_¡Harry! ¡Es en serio! ―espetó, quemándose las mejillas de la vergüenza, logrando que el adulto mayor se riera con más ganas. _

―_Cariño, lo estás torturando ―Pero la intervención de Ginny no fue suficiente. Su esposo sólo hizo más ancha su sonrisa y Ted sólo logró sentirse un poco más miserable―. ¿No ves lo nervioso que está?_

―_Lo hubieran visto esta mañana. Por un momento pensé que tendría que llevarlo a San Mungo de lo pálido que se veía. _

_Andrómeda Tonks tampoco fue de gran ayuda para su tranquilidad, aunque llevara en las manos una bandeja de galletas de mantequillas recién horneadas. Ted amaba las galletas de mantequilla de su abuela. _

―_¡Oh, señora Tonks! ―espetó Ginny, con una sonrisa culpable―. Usted tampoco ayuda. ¡Mírelo! Creo que se va desmayar. _

_De hecho, podría hacerlo. Llevaba tanta sangre acumulada en el rostro que estaba seguro de poder colapsar en cualquier momento._

―_Pues yo no entiendo por qué debería. Aún no has hablado con Bill, ¿cierto? _

_Sabía que las palabras de Harry estaban cargadas de muy buenas intenciones, incluso de un poco de ingenuidad, pero la sola mención de Bill Weasley desbarató el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Derrotado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, gimió –para no ponerse a llorar como una nenita_– _y tuvo la imperativa necesidad de lanzarse bajo las ruedas del Autobús Noctámbulo. ¿Nervios? Nah, de esos ya ni muesca… ahora sólo sentía el más visceral de los terrores. _

―_Definitivamente, Harry, no estás ayudando._

―_¿Y qué dije ahora? ―Su ignorancia puede que a su abuela le pareciera simpática, por la risita que soltó, pero Ted estaba muy distante de compartir el sentimiento―. ¡Vale, vale! Está bien, yo sólo quería…_

―_Lo sé, cariño, lo sé ―le tranquilizó Ginny―, pero ahora creo que Teddy necesita más que nunca de nuestro apoyo. Además, tú estabas incluso peor cuando me propusiste matrimonio._

_El silencio otorgó lo suficiente como para que Ted saliera de su burbuja de autocompasión y se dignara a mirar a su padrino de repente tan macilento como él se sentía. Esa era una historia que Ginny, así como su propio hermano Ron Weasley, gustaba relatar cada dos o tres días. Ted la consideraba comiquísima, él y James normalmente se confabulaban para dramatizar el hecho siguiendo la narración de Ginny muy al pie de la letra lo cual sólo lograba avergonzar aún más al principal afectado, ganándose, ambos, un castigo._

_Pero esa vez Ginny no contó la historia de cómo Harry Potter se hizo un charco de nervios el día que pidió su mano en frente de la multitud de Weasleys, y Ted se sintió agradecido por ello. Sus ánimos no estaban "especialmente" dispuestos a recrearse con la vergüenza de su padrino. _

―_Teddy, quieres mucho a Victorie, ¿cierto? ―La facilidad con la que Ted le respondió a Ginny con un sincero "La amo", casi logró detener los espasmos de sus rodillas. CASI. La verdad, ese sólo fue un diminuto momento de lucidez del cual no pudo disfrutar mucho, pero del cual su abuela no dudo en soltar el más largo "Awww" de la historia―. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? _

_¿Cuál era el problema?_

_Pues el problema era…_

_El no saber cómo terminar esa frase encendió todas las luces apagadas de su cabeza, porque la verdad era…que no había problema alguno._

* * *

Lástima que ahora sí encontraba un GRANDÍSIMO problema. Lo hacía adorar el buen tino de su consciencia para recordarle esas cosas.

A falta de no querer seguir pareciendo un idiota –lo era, pero necesitaba disimularlo un poco–, Ted se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se mordió el labio. Posiblemente sólo se estaba haciendo nudos sobre sí mismo sin necesidad, lo había dicho: no era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser preguntarle a alguien por ella? No era un sitio muy grande, ¿no? Ahí todos se conocían, ¿cierto?

―Bah, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarte, Lupin? ―murmuró, sintiéndose repentinamente MÁS estúpido―. Te partes el culo en misiones como Novato en entrenamiento. Esto no puede ser más difícil.

Ese era un punto que había que tener en consideración. El problema yacía en el hecho de que, si alguna vez fracasaba como Auror, lo mínimo que le esperaba era la muerte, pero si llegara a fracasar en esa _misión…_bueno, esa era una imagen que Ted Lupin prefería ahorrarse.

―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven? ―la voz que bruscamente pateó sus oídos le hizo dar tal brinco sobre su propio eje que no le sorprendió escuchar luego un coro de risitas frenéticas cuando su corazón dejó de dar saltos en su pecho.

Se trataba de una arpía. O algo parecido, la verdad le confundía un poco el mantón negro que cubría desde los hombros hasta las rodillas a la señora, sin mencionar la afilada mirada que le lanzaba como queriendo penetrar su alma.

―¿Joven? ―las niñas, de leotardos y vestiditos rosas, que los rodeaban se rieron con mucha más fuerza, nada amedrentadas como él lo estaba por la espeluznante mujer.

―Y-yo…bu-bu-busco a… Vic-Vic… ―carraspeó, viendo como su balbuceo sólo lograba incrementar la risa en las niñas y el desagrado en esa mujer muggle―. ¡Victorie! Busco a Victorie.

Aparentemente eso tampoco ayudó. Todo lo contrario. Tuvo la breve impresión de que si esa mujer levantaba aún más la ceja izquierda, esta desaparecería de su frente estirada.

―No recuerdo ese nombre.

―¿Qu-qué…? ―De haberlo abofeteado, Ted no se habría sentido tan sorprendido.

―Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de abandonar el edificio, joven? O, ¿tendré que llamar a seguridad?

Ambas preguntas fueron espetadas como dos irrevocables afirmaciones de las que Ted no tuvo duda alguna. Sin mencionar que dos tipos enormes –considerando la propia altura de Ted– se hicieron presentes como por arte de magia para obedecer las palabras de la muggle arpía. Postrados como dos macizas estatuas de granito a su derecha e izquierda, Ted no tuvo de tiempo de preguntarse de dónde habían venido para cuando ambos le tomaron de los brazos con demasiada facilidad, como quien agarra un monigote de hecho de harina.

―¡Eh! ¡Espere! ¡No…!

_Estás fracasando, Edward "Ted" Remus Lupin. ¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a los tipos que fracasan? _

Que fuera la voz de Bill Weasley la que se escuchó en su cabeza…lo hizo sentir infinitamente peor.

* * *

_Ni la brisa marina. Ni el sol que le acariciaba la piel de los brazos. Ni el murmullo del mar…nada. Nada, pero absolutamente nada, lo hacía sentir menos asustado de los que se sentía ahí, frente a la casita en __Shell Cottage__, preguntándose cuando se dignaría a dejar de ser tan mequetrefe para tocar esa maldita puerta. ¿Dónde estaban sus cojones? ¡¿Dónde?! ¿Dónde estaba sus bolas de acero, las mismas que lo impulsaban a sacrificarse el pellejo persiguiendo tipos psicópatas? ¡¿Dónde, maldita sea?!_

_Pues las tenía de corbatín. Muy bien puestas y anudadas en su cuello, como si no fuera tan humillante estar parado ahí con las piernas como gelatina. _

―_¡Oh, Teddy! ¿Quedigo, qué haces aquí afuega bajo el sol? _

_No hubo saltos innecesarios, pero de habérselo permitido, se habría meado del susto gracias a la inesperada aparición de Fleur Weasley a sus espaldas. Hermosa y con los brazos repletos de bolsas de papel cargadas de víveres, casi hubo falta que alguien le golpeara fuertemente para que se percatara de que seguía mirándola, embobado, sin decir o hacer nada. _

―_¡Lo siento! ¡Permítame ayudarla, señora Weasley!_

―_No es nin… ―ella quiso negarse, pero la velocidad con la que Ted le arrebató la carga de los brazos no se lo permitió―. Eges muy amable, Teddy, gacias._

―_N-no hay de qué, señora Weasley ―Fleur también quiso negarse a ser tratada con tanta formalidad, pero prefirió dejarlo así cuando sabía que sólo conseguiría avergonzar al pobre muchacho._

―_¿Vienes a veg a Vicky? ―preguntó, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al joven con sus compras―. Salió está mañana, muy tempagno. Dijo que tenía un ensayo muy impogtante, y que…_

―_No…yo no… ―murmuró, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de desayuno en la cocina. La misma dónde él compartió con Victorie, tantas veces como para poder contarlas, tardes enteras de ranas de chocolates, calderos de calabaza y Snap Explosivo―. Yo no…no vengo a…Yo vine a…_

―_¿Fleur, eres tú?_

―_¡Pog aquí, cielo! ¡En la cocina! _

_Si no se meó del susto antes, ahora sólo era cuestión de segundos para poder hacerlo. Gigante, con cicatrices y una barba pulcramente recortada, con un ejemplar de El Profeta en la mano y una taza de té vacía en la otra, vestido con una casual túnica azul y una sonrisa despreocupada, Bill Weasley se abrió camino en la cocina y besó a su esposa._

―_¿Qué hay hoy para ce…? _

_Y al fin lo vio. Bueno, era muy difícil no hacerlo estando ahí, de pie como un idiota y con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor anticipado, sin contar la usual y estrafalaria indumentaria que Ted Lupin solía vestir. Pese a que, debido al evento, se había esmerando en llevar un corte de cabello "normal y sobrio" en comparación a la melena asimétrica color turquesa que habitualmente adornaba su cabeza. _

_Fue automático. La sonrisa afable, en segundos, mutó a un profundo ceño fruncido y a una mueca de la más pura irritación. Considerando las circunstancias, Ted casi sintió cierto alivio por ello. Después de todo, nadie ignoraba que entre Ted y "la otra nenita adorada" de Bill Weasley había algo que no podía considerarse ya como un _noviazgo_ de adolescentes. _

_De hecho. Estaba muy seguro de que Bill Weasley era consciente de todas esas veces que Victorie pasaba la noche en el piso de Ted. _

―_Lupin ―espetó._

―_Se-señor Weasley ―balbuceó._

―_¡Oh, pog favog, Bill! ¿Puedes dejag de asustag al pobeg chico? ―intervino Fleur, antes de que la poca valentía que Ted conservaba se esfumara de su cuerpo y él no tuviera otra opción que salir huyendo―. Dime, quegido, dijiste que no venías a veg a Vicky, ¿ciegto? _

_Como pudo asintió pobremente, haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo por no mirar al padre de su novia queriendo eliminarlo con el poder de su mirada. _

―_Sí, de hecho yo…vine a hablar, co-con ustedes… _

―_Estamos hablando._

―_¡Bill! _

_Vale, eso ya rayaba en lo ridículo. Ya no era miedo –a quién mentía, seguía estando a instantes de mojar los pantalones–, ahora era frustración. De esas que dan dolor de panza, como arañazos en la entrañas, y te hacen querer gritar. En su interior podía comprender el por qué Bill se estaba empeñando en hacerlo sentir fatal. Su relación con Victorie era…bueno, a falta de palabras: especial, desde que ambos la habían guardado en secreto durante mucho tiempo como para la tranquilidad de Bill. _

_Pero ya. ¿Por qué querer hacerlo sentir como una mierda, aún después de haberse disculpado? Disculpado sinceramente. Muy sinceramente. _

―Teddy, Bill puede parecer un poco espeluznante, pero adora a su hija y quiere lo mejor para ella. Demuéstrale que tú eres lo mejor, y no dejes que te amedrente.

_Las palabras de Ginny lo hicieron entrar en razón. Bill era malditamente espeluznante…y él era lo mejor para Victorie. _

―_Señor Weasley, sé que no soy su persona favorita ahora pero… ―tragó, con la suficiente fuerza como para casi hacerse daño―, amo mucho a Victorie y… ―¿cómo decirlo de una manera que no provocara sus instintos asesinos?―…y, quiero… ―_¡Vamos, Ted, no es tan difícil! ¡Dilo!―,…_quiero casarme con ella. _

_Listo. Lo había dicho…y seguía vivo._

_Por ahora._

―_¡Oh, Meglín! ¡Meglín! ¡Eso es magavilloso! ¡Magavilloso! ―Ted quiso compartir la felicidad que Fleur Weasley derrochó al instante, abrazándole y dándole besos en ambas mejillas ante la mejor noticia que pudo haber escuchado. Pero estaba muy ocupando esperando su sentencia de muerte ante la mirada inexpresiva de Bill Weasley. _

―_¿No son muy jóvenes para eso? ¿Acaso tienes un trabajo? ¿Dónde van a vivir? Victorie acaba de graduarse de Hogwarts, ¿no crees que sea muy pronto? ―De todas las preguntas, ¿y él venía con esas? De no estar tan asustado, se habría ofendido por la mera insinuación. _

―_¡Bill! ¡No seas así! _

―_Lo sé, señor, pero tengo muy buenas recomendaciones de la Academia de Aurores y pronto seré parte de la nómina apenas termine mi entrenamiento a finales de otoño. Y pretendo comprar un piso, muy cerca de la Compañía dónde Victorie va a clases. _

―_¡BILL! _

_Ted se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no hesitó, ni mojó los pantalones, en el momento en que Bill cortó la distancia entre ambos, cerniéndose como una mole de la más pura esencia Weasley frente a él, haciéndolo sentir sumamente diminuto. Ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque aún le temblaban un poquito las piernas._

―_¡Bill Weasley, te poghíbo que toques al chico! _

_Ted esperaba que no lo hiciera. Él era bueno defendiéndose de tipos más altos y más grandes que él gracias a años de adiestramiento anti abusivos en Hogwarts que lo consideraban un niño "rarito" y "espeluznante". Pero ir en contra de Bill Weasley…no, definitivamente no. Esa ya era una batalla perdida. _

_No lo hizo. Ni siquiera le respiró con más fuerza encima para intimidarlo aún más. Sólo se quedó ahí, parado con los brazos cruzados, y una mano de su esposa sobre el hombro como dispositivo de retención. _

―_Bill, te lo adviegto…_

―_Tranquila, amor, no pienso hacerle nada ―dijo―, aún. _

_¿Y eso que quería decir? Se preguntó Ted, entre confundido y terriblemente preocupado._

―_Te concederé mi permiso, Lupin. Pero… ―Vale, Ted odiaba los "peros"―, sólo si ella acepta. Fracasa en esto, y te juro que iré a buscarte al jodido rincón donde sea que te escondas y te castraré. ¿Me expliqué, Lupin? _

―_Sí señor ―__Quizás se trataba de la contundencia, o del ceño profundamente fruncido de Bill Weasley al decirlas, pero Ted se vio a sí mismo tomándose muy en serio sus palabras. Para él, ya no hubo consuelos…sólo la promesa de una patada en las pelotas si Victorie lo rechazaba._

―_Sincegamente, Bill. Sincegamente. _

* * *

La humillación de verse siendo arrastrado por esos pulidos corredores por dos tipos de excesiva musculatura, no podía compararse al escalofrío que le cruzó la espinilla ante la mera perspectiva de estar fracasando tan abruptamente. Eso y el hecho de que le molestaba no poder defenderse de esos dos troles. ¿A dónde fueron sus años de patear traseros oscuros?

Quizás la impresión había adormecido sus sentidos de supervivencia.

―¡Esperen! ¡No! ¡Es mi novio!

Lo soltaron y desafortunadamente cayó al suelo de culo. Vamos, ellos tenían que quitarle la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ya nadie se reía. La verdad es que todos ahora miraban un punto a sus espaldas con expresiones pasmadas y hasta un poco agraviadas.

―¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Me puede explicar qué es _esto_? ―Su manera de dirigirse a él le pareció tan amigable que fue muy difícil para Ted no decir algo verdaderamente ofensivo―. Recuerde que no permitimos esta clase de _cosas ―_y ahí iba otra ese tonito despreciativo tan agradable―, en nuestra respetable institución.

Cuando las pequeñas manos de Victorie aparecieron para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y recoger del suelo unos cuantos trozos de su dignidad, Ted olvidó que estaba siendo directamente insultado para poder fijarse en la persona que él, tan desesperadamente, estaba buscando.

Con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño igual de prensando que el de esa mujer horrible, ella también usaba leotardos y un vestido sumamente entallado que no cubría la gran cosa que, de hecho, no era rosa, sino negro. Notando también que en vez de sus acostumbrados zapatos, esos que siempre llevaban alguna clase de lazo o pedrería falsa en la punta, usaba esas _cosas _incómodas con cintas y más lazos que hacían ruido sobre el pulido piso. Esas infernales zapatillas que lo obligaban a darle masajes en los pies cada noche que ella llegaba a su piso por consuelo luego de un día muy largo.

…oh, era tan hermosa. Y estaba tan enojada.

―De verdad lo siento, señorita Kosac. No se volverá a repetir ―dijo, lanzándole una mirada que Ted revivió como aquella que Bill Weasley le lanzó al verlo en su cocina.

La señorita Kosac, o mejor dicho la horrenda arpía, muy poco convencida recogió la multitud de niñitas que miraban la escena con miradas divertidas, y desapareció seguida por los dos enorme sujetos dejándolos solos. Una soledad que avivó el fuego mortal que resplandecía en los bonitos ojos azules de Victorie. ¿Era demasiado tarde para pedir por el regreso de la mujer hostil? Al menos, con ella insultándolo, Victorie dejaría de mirarlo _de ese modo. _

―¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, Lupin?

Vale. Le excitaba un poco ese tono enojado que ella usaba con él en ciertas ocasiones. Pero no en ese instante, porque escucharle hablar de esa manera sólo le trajo el recuerdo de Bill Weasley prometiéndole una segura extirpación de miembro si llegaba a meter la pata. Algo que estaba haciendo ya, y sin siquiera esforzarse. No mencionando que ya llevaba un par de semanas enojada con él por haber estado de cabeza trabajando en el Ministerio.

―No, la verdad no ―murmuró derrotado, sintiendo el peso de muchas cosas sobre sus hombros. Pero más el peso en su bolsillo del estuche donde guardaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre, el mismo que su abuela le entregó esa mañana.

―Teddy…

―¡Es cierto!

―¡Te dije que vinieras a las cuatro y media! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ―Aparentemente no, pero para no echarle más leña al fuego, guardó silencio y puso su mejor cara de culpabilidad. Esa que lograba siempre que Victorie dejara de regañarle por ser _tan él_ a veces.

―Lo siento, pero Harry quiere que haga el turno de la noche hoy y… bueno, ya que mañana te irás con la compañía a Dublín yo… ―carraspeó―, quería venir a verte antes de ir al Ministerio porque no iba a verte sino hasta que volvieras y… ―volvió a carraspear―…diablos.

Al menos ella encontraba adorable esa poca elocuencia que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba nervioso, de ser así, le había ahorrado la molestia y él mismo se habría dado muerte para acabar con su agonía. El peso en su bolsillo se hizo muchísimo más insoportable, como si algo lo hubiera hechizado haciendo el estuche más y más grande, hasta que las manos de Victorie tomaron las suyas llevándolo lejos de ese lugar que había presenciado la más terrible de sus humillaciones.

Era el mismo lugar, oculto y bonito, con una fuente y un banquillo de cemento que se situaba tras la academia, donde él esperaba a Victorie cada vez que iba a buscarla luego de sus clases. Ahí ellos se habían besado, habían charlado, incluso escondidos cada vez que las malignas compañeras de Victorie se ponían especialmente desagradables con ella.

Esa vez, Ted observó al sentarse en el banquillo con Victorie a su lado, ese lugar de un modo distinto a como venía haciendo desde que ambos encontraron ese rincón tras la Academia.

Con el sol de las tres de la tarde en lo alto, la tenue brisa cálida del verano y el murmullo del agua de la fuente, casi tuvo el impulso se sonreír ante lo irónico que le resultaba la repentina belleza de un lugar que siempre le pareció muy corriente.

―Tengo veinte minutos antes de que la señorita Kosac venga a buscarme y me arrastre de los cabellos directo al salón de ensayo. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo? _No, no quería acelerar el proceso de ser dolorosamente torturado por Bill Weasley. Tenía que encontrar un mejor modo de hacerlo.

―¿Recuerdas que te dije, hace unos días, que quería darte algo para que te lo llevaras a Dublín? ¿Algo que te haría recordarme durante el mes que estarás afuera? ―Había algo con los genes de Bill, porque Victorie, al igual que su padre, lo escuchaba sin mostrar expresión alguna. Suspiró―. Y sé que sigues molesta por haberte dejado olvidada por los entrenamientos y el trabajo del Ministerio, pero… yo…

Se puso de rodillas, considerando que acababa de percatarse del suelo de gravilla gracias a los agujeros que adornaban sus pantalones. _Debo ponerme de rodillas, ¿no? Es lo que todos hacen, ¿no? ¿O me pongo de pie? _Vaciló, realmente incómodo de sentir las puntiagudas piedritas clavarse en su piel, pero prefirió seguir adelante como estaba, sacando del bolsillo la diabólica cajita de terciopelo que tanto peso le estaba haciendo sentir en sus pantalones.

Algo se movió en el rostro de Victorie, pero fue tan rápido y repentino que Ted casi juró habérselo imaginado.

_Vas bien, Lupin. Vas bien. ¡No lo arruines!_

―Aún somos muy jóvenes, y aún no tengo un trabajo estable, pero lo tendré. Y sé que te preocupa que ande por ahí poniéndome en peligro, sin mencionar que siempre estoy metiendo la pata como hoy, pero… ―Era obvio lo que guardaba el estuche, pero lo abrió por si a Victorie le quedaban dudas sobre a dónde iba esa situación. De nuevo, algo cruzó por su cara, pero Ted volvió a creer habérselo imaginado―. Aún no se me olvida que quieres conseguir ese famoso Solo en ese _baile de los gansos, _sin mencionar que acabas de terminar Hogwarts y sé que tienes planes de…

―El Lago de los Cisnes.

―¿Perdón?

―No es _el baile de los gansos, _es El Lago de los Cisnes.

Claro. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

―Victorie, te amo. Cásate conmigo.

_¡Por favor, di que sí! ¡Por favor, di que sí!¡Por favor, di que sí! ¡Por favor, di que sí! ¡Por favor, di que sí! _No sólo porque lo haría infinitamente miserable si lo rechazaba, porque su amor por ella no era ningún chiste ni mucho menos algo que se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente, sino porque…_Bill Weasley va a matarme si esto no funciona. _

―Sí.

¡Ah! ¡Adiós a sus bolas…! _Espera, ¿qué?_ Antes de ponerse a llorar como una niña lastimada, miró a la joven esperando volver a escuchar lo que _creyó_ haber escuchado.

―¿Por qué te diría que no? ―preguntó ella con una repentina sonrisa ancha en sus labios. _¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta?,_ pensó Ted. No sería la primera vez.

¿Por qué le diría que no? A ciencia cierta Ted encontraba un centenar de razones para ser rechazado, empezando por su indisposición de soportar larguísimos recitales de Ballet, buscando anular la imagen de tipos forzudos usando leotardos y mostrando sus "dotes" tan libremente, culminando por su raro y particular gusto al vestir.

Victorie aparentemente pensaba otra cosa muy distinta sobre lo que él pensaba de sí mismo, porque no fue sino hasta que sintió sus delgados brazos rodear su cuello y sus labios sobre los suyos cuando Ted se descubrió…_no-rechazado. _

Había dicho que sí.

No lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse de lleno en eso de besarla, porque, aunque le estuvieran sangrando las rodillas, aunque ella se iría por todo un mes a Dublín, aunque le estuviera esperando una noche de mierda haciendo el turno nocturno en el Departamento de Aurores como novato, aunque…cualquier cosa mala o desagradable que pudiera pasar en ese instante… Victorie no lo había rechazado, y Bill Weasley se iba a tener que guardar sus utensilios de tortura.

* * *

¡Hello hello! Espero que te haya gustado **brbpotter** :D Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, de verdad que sí. Además, me diste la excusa perfecta para escribir sobre Teddy y Victorie, porque tengo TIEMPO queriendo escribir sobre ellos, jujuju

Por otro lado, quiero darle las gracias a **edwinguerrave** por betear la historia: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ED! Me sacaste del apuro U.U

En fin...

¿Reviews?


End file.
